I Say a Little Prayer
I Say a Little Prayer by Aretha Franklin is featured in Showmance, the second episode of Season One. It is sung by Quinn with Brittany and Santana as back-up. This is their audition song for the New Directions. They audition so that Quinn can see what happens between Finn and Rachel, and to spy on the Glee Club under Sue's orders. All three of them join the New Directions after this performance. Lyrics Brittany and Santana: Say a little prayer for you Quinn (Brittany and Santana): The moment I wake up Before I put on my make-up (Make-up) I say a little (Prayer for you) While combing my hair now And wondering what dress to wear now (Wear now) I say a little (Prayer for you) Quinn with Brittany and Santana: Forever, forever You'll stay in my heart And I will love you Forever and ever We never will part Oh, how I love you Together, together That's how it must be To live without you (Brittany and Santana: Would only mean) Heartbreak for me Quinn (Brittany and Santana): I run for the bus dear While riding, I think of us dear (Us dear) I say a little (Prayer for you) At work, I just take time And all through my coffee break-time (Break time) I say a little (Prayer for you) Quinn with Brittany and Santana: Forever, forever You'll stay in my heart And I will love you Forever and ever We never will part Oh how I love you Together, together That's how it must be To live without you (Brittany and Santana: Would only mean) Heartbreak for me Trivia *This is the first song sung by Quinn Fabray. *Zach Woodlee taught Dianna Agron, Heather Morris, and Naya Rivera the choreography a few moments before the performance was filmed. *Heather Morris and Naya Rivera did not record backing vocals for this song. *Parts of this dance were featured in My Life Would Suck Without You. *Several dance moves were cut to fit the time limit of the episode. *Kristin Chenoweth sang this song at the 2010 Tony Awards show. *The girls in this performance are shown to be lip-syncing, as the song words come before they "say" the words. Gallery Quinnbrittanysantana.jpg Glee-i-say-a-little-prayer.jpg Glee102-01061.jpg glee102-killmotion-002374.jpg The unholy trinity glee by zoeyactress-d3k5rox.jpg ISALP4.jpg ISALP3.jpg ISALP2.jpg ISALP1.jpg Ep 2 I Say A Little Prayer 1.png I say a little prayer for ou.png The Unholy Trinity.png UTMakeUp.png 1453174.gif ISayALittlePrayer1111.gif ISayALittlePrayer2.gif ISayALittlePrayer3.gif ISayALittlePrayer4.gif ISayALittlePrayer5.gif tumblr lvy7gvGYNd1qi59xn.gif tumblr m77h6kcSXC1qk3b19o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml3kngPzAq1qlujrso1 500.gif Unholy Trinitywirewiuiroewi.gif Unholyisay.gif Unholytrinity forever.gif The Unholy Trinity Together.gif say a litlle prayer for you.png SALP Showmance6.gif SALP Showmance5.gif SALP Showmance4.gif SALP Showmance3.gif SALP Showmance2.gif SALP Showmance1.gif BrOTPMeme UT5.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity2.gif G9d.gif G8d.gif G7d.gif G6d.gif G5d.gif G4d.gif G3d.gif G2d.gif G1d.gif Tumblr mxyuf2IgPI1r8y7vqo3 250.gif Tumblr myv1fmZWrh1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif 1970421 10152296260342238 1590596833 n.jpg I Say a little prayer for you.png Tumblr n2exc3rrQC1qbdpqqo1 250.gif s102isayalittleprayer.gif i say a little prayer.png i say a little prayer.png i say a little prayer.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One